Ocurrió un tres de abril
by PukitChan
Summary: Él jamás creyó que lo encontraría bajo la lluvia. Él jamás pensó que aquella noche finalmente él aceptaría su mano.
1. Uno

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 1/**31

**¿Razón?**: Ninguna buena. Cumplo dos años en el fandom de Harry Potter hoy. ¡Yupi por mí!

* * *

_A mí misma, inclusive si no lo merezco_

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril **

**Por:**

**PukitChan **

**1**

Su respiración era agitada. Su visión, borrosa. En sus oídos, el molesto zumbido que le hacía punzar la cabeza, lentamente iba desapareciendo para darle paso a otro ruido menos doloroso y más nostálgico. ¿Llovía? Sí, estaba lloviendo. Jadeó. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Trató de enfocar su visión y descubrió que estaba arrodillado bajo una lluvia torrencial. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía, como si hubiese estado en esa posición por horas. Intentó moverse, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo estaba dispuesta a responderle. Tembló. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? No entendía nada. No _podía_ entender nada porque, por más que trataba, su mente estaba en blanco.

¿Quién… quién _era_?

Miró al suelo mojado sintiendo cómo las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo. Estaba aterrado. Tenía ganas de llorar.

—_¿Potter…? _

Levantó el rostro por inercia. Sus ojos intentaron buscar con desesperación al dueño de esa ronca voz. Cuando la sombra de una persona se hizo visible frente a él, descubrió a un hombre rubio que, bajo un paraguas, lo miraba estupefacto. Como si su visión fuese un auténtico milagro. Luego, algo lo hizo reaccionar. El rubio dio un paso más hacia él y se agachó para quedar a su altura, sujetando su barbilla para alzarla con fuerza y lentitud.

—¡Potter!

Desde tan cerca, le fue imposible no notar el profundo color gris de los ojos sorprendidos de ese hombre. ¿Por qué… lo miraba de esa forma? ¿Acaso ése era su nombre? _Él…_

—¿Quién eres…? —preguntó con su rota voz. Y finalmente, cuando pudo expresarlo en voz alta, murmuró—: ¿Quién… soy yo?

* * *

**Gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para la escritora perdida**


	2. Dos

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 2/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**2**

Inclusive si Draco intentara explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo, él simplemente no podría hacerlo. Sí, la noticia había llegado en forma de rumor hasta sus oídos, pero no la había creído. Ni siquiera cuando, de manera accidental, _El Profeta_ había llegado a Francia anunciando entre sus noticias más relevantes la desaparición del escuadrón de aurores a cargo de Harry Potter.

Aquello, en un inicio, le había parecido ridículo. ¿Potter desaparecido? Parecía imposible que alguien hubiese conseguido el milagro. Sin embargo, se trataba de una tontería a la que decidió no darle mayor importancia, porque él ya tenía suficientes _cosas_ de las cuales preocuparse.

_Hasta esa noche._

No esperaba que la lluvia trajera a Harry Potter. A un Potter cuyos ojos verdes le pedían desesperadamente una explicación que Draco no sabía ni podía dar. A un Potter confuso que no parecía recordarlo, pero que aun así, cuando Draco tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, él aceptó.

Al mismo Harry Potter que ahora, aún empapado y sentado en el sofá de su sala de estar, miraba fijamente al fuego de la chimenea sin alguna emoción brillando en sus ojos.

Draco entró en la habitación e hizo una mueca desdeñosa al ver su antigua alfombra manchada de agua. Caminó exasperado y se paró frente a Potter, preguntándose por qué estaba ofreciéndole refugio y una taza de té. El moreno levantó su rostro mientras sus manos temblorosas sujetaban la taza y sus labios intentaban dibujar un esbozo de sonrisa. Era como un niño perdido y asustado.

—G-gracias por ayudarme.

—No me agradezcas.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—No —respondió Draco—. No en realidad.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :) **

Muchas gracias a **Kuroneko1490, Acantha-27, Aeryn G, kasandra potter, coptesita, Luka36, Gabriela Cruz, lisicarmela, xonyaa11 **por cada uno de sus reviews.

Kasandra; descuida, esa pequeña historia se irá desenredado con el avanzar de los drabbles. Jejee. ¡Gracias!


	3. Tres

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 3/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**3**

Harry no entendía cómo era posible que alguien que aseguraba no conocerlo, estuviera ayudándolo. No obstante, al mirar esos ojos grises no podía hacer otra cosa más que confiar en su palabra. Era una sensación extraña y contradictoria: una parte de él parecía querer gritarle que le contara su historia y otra, la más racional, le susurraba que ese hombre sería capaz de hacerle todo… menos de mentirle.

—No entiendo por qué me ayudas —susurró. El rubio se sentó en otro sofá y lo miró de soslayo.

—No tengo ninguna razón para atacarte tampoco —comentó—. ¿Dices que no recuerdas nada?

Harry negó.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Francia.

—¿Aquí es… donde vives?

—¿Quieres decir si aquí es donde _tú _vives también? No, tú eres de Londres.

—Creí que no me conocías.

—Y no te conozco. Sólo sé lo que todos saben de ti.

Al pronunciar aquello, Harry esperó que el rubio dijera algo más. Sin embargo, el otro se limitó a guardar silencio mientras levantaba el rostro y miraba la hora en el elegante y antiguo reloj que colgaba en lo más alto de pared. Pronto sería la media noche.

—Vamos —dijo el rubio, incorporándose—. Necesitas ducharte. No _puedo _permitirme tener un enfermo en esta casa. Y, al parecer, tampoco puedo ya sacarte de aquí.

El hombre lo guió por las escaleras hasta una enorme habitación. Harry, sorprendido por la mansión, se preguntó quién sería ese hombre. O si acaso mataba para vivir.

—Puedes utilizar lo que hay aquí —comentó—. Descansa.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Draco Malfoy —respondió—. Y, si te lo preguntas, tú eres Harry Potter.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**

¡Muchas gracias a c**optesita, Aeryn G, Kuroneko1490, Luka36, alexis, Acantha-27, ItziaGleekb, AishaUchiha, Moontsee VR y a Guest** por sus reviews!

**Alexis;** ¡la seguiré! ¡Gracias!

**Guest;** la idea era crear esa intriga de saber qué ocurrió para llegar a este punto. ¡Gracias, un beso!


	4. Cuatro

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 4/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

**4**

Cuando Harry despertó por la mañana, la luz del día ya bañaba de un suave color su habitación. En un inicio, Harry no quería despertar: era como si su cuerpo no hubiera descansado de esa manera durante mucho tiempo. No obstante, decidió que si quería comenzar a recuperar su vida (ésa que en algún momento, no sabía por qué, alguien le había arrebatado), tenía que comenzar de una buena vez.

Se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Los recuerdos eran difusos pero, cuanto menos, ya poseía algunos: estaba el rubio, que se había llamado a sí mismo Draco Malfoy. Estaban esos ojos grises, fríos y solitarios. Estaba esa mansión que, aunque demasiado grande, curiosamente parecía acogedora. Si anteriormente Harry había estado en una (y su instinto le decía que sí) no tenía nada que ver con ésta. Había mucha… luz.

Suspiró, retirando sus manos. Fue en ese momento cuando, al enfocar su mirada borrosa, lo vio. Al inicio, Harry se asustó. Luego, volvió a mirar: había una pequeña manchita de cabellos rubios asomada en la orilla de la cama. Unos ojos grises, brillantes, llenos de vida y enormes, lo miraban con curiosidad. Harry parpadeó, preguntándose en qué momento Draco Malfoy se había encogido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera aclararlo, aquellos ojos vivaces se vieron descubiertos y se escondieron debajo de la cama. Harry gateó hasta que consiguió asomarse. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando encontró, agachado en el suelo y mirándolo también, a un mini-Malfoy en pijama.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué…?

La puerta se abrió.

—¡Scorpius! —gritó Draco.

—¡Papá!

—¿Scorpius? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Scorpius! —afirmó el pequeño.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;D**

**¡Muchas gracias a Luka36, Aeryn G, Acantha-27, kasandra potter, xonyaa11, AishaUchiha, coptesita, Moontsee VR e Izlandi****por sus reviews!**

**Kasandra; **puede que sí, que Harry dé ternura, aunque... ¿no crees que tal vez sea de otro tipo de ternura? xD Me alegra que te guste cada drabble. ¡Un beso enorme! Gracias.


	5. Cinco

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 5/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**5**

Draco deslizó el tazón de color azul hacia Scorpius. El niño, sonriente, hundió su cuchara mientras decidía cuál de sus alimentos se veía menos sospechoso. Aquella, sin duda, debía ser una escena común en esa mansión, pero para Harry no dejaba de serle extraña.

Por supuesto, no conocía (o más bien, no recordaba) a Malfoy, pero nunca había esperado que fuera padre. Se veía muy joven (¿Tendrían la misma edad? ¿Y qué edad se supone que tenía Harry?), y también demasiado frío. ¿Alguien así era capaz de criar a un hijo?

—¿Te divierte mirar? —preguntó Draco, levantando una servilleta de tela para limpiar las mejillas manchadas de Scorpius. El niño soltó una risita y miró a su invitado con sus enormes ojos grises. Harry se sonrojó. Eran demasiado bonitos.

—Lo lamento —musitó y bajó su mirada hacia el té—. Es solo que no esperaba…

Una risa exasperada lo interrumpió. Harry notó que Draco tensaba su boca, como si no fuera la primera vez que escuchaba un comentario así.

—¿Aún sin memoria, me juzgas y piensas que no tengo derecho a reconstruir mi vida, Potter?

—¡Potter! —riñó Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido, imitando a su padre.

—¡No! —exclamó Harry, casi sin darse cuenta—. No es eso… yo, demonios, ¿quién soy para juzgar a quien me ha ayudado y…?

A su alrededor, las cosas empezaron a vibrar. Scorpius se encogió y Draco miró enojado a Harry.

—Cálmate. No quiero que tu magia destruya uno de los jarrones del…

—¿Magia? —preguntó Harry, extrañado.

—No puede ser —exclamó Draco—. ¿Qué demonios te hicieron?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ojalá pudiera responderte.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer ;3 **

Muchas gracias a** Kuroneko1490, coptesita, Acantha-27, Aeryn G, kasandra potter, xonyaa11, Moontsee VR, lisicarmela, Gelygirl, AishaUchiha, LizDe-Chan, Izlandi, erynea, Luka36, dragon de mala fe, alexis y TeamAlejandra** por sus reviews! :D

**Kasandra;** defintivamente la presencia de Scorpius dará algo importante y divertido a la historia, muajajaa. ¡Gracias, un beso!

**Erynea;** ¡Continuaré, sin dudarlo! Al menos mientras dure el mes. LOL. ¡Gracias!

**Alexis;** ¡seguiré, seguiré! (~owo)~ ¡Gracias!


	6. Seis

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 6/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**6**

En un inicio, Draco creyó que tener a un Harry Potter desmemoriado sería divertido (podría burlarse de él) y muy parecido a tener a un niño. Y aquello no podría ser tan difícil porque, después de todo, Scorpius le había otorgado una gran dosis de experiencia.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco descubrió que Harry no sabía ni siquiera que se trataba de un mago, pronto las cosas comenzaron a complicarse.

La primera vez que Harry vio a la elfina que los atendía, casi sufrió un infarto. Se cayó de la silla y soltó un grito realmente dudoso que hizo reír a Scorpius durante cinco largos minutos. Cuando se levantó y logró controlar su intenso sonrojo (Draco jamás habría creído que Potter era capaz de sonrojarse de esa manera), Potter se dedicó a hacer amistad, como un buen idiota Gryffindor, con la elfina, quien parecía más todavía más sorprendida que él.

Luego, Potter se acercó y comenzó a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas: «_¿Hablabas en serio cuando mencionaste que existía la magia? ¿Eso me borró la memoria? ¿Me conoces porque tú también eres un mago? ¿Convivimos en algún lado alguna vez?». _Draco sollozó de pura frustración. Hasta ese momento había creído que la etapa de Scorpius preguntando de dónde salían los bebés era la peor de todas.

Obviamente, no se había topado con un Potter sin memoria.

Lo peor eran sus ojos. Cuando lo miraba, Draco no podía evitar fruncir el ceño. Eran unos ojos verdes tristes, pero inocentes. Eran intensos. Era una mirada que le decía: «_No te conozco, pero confío en ti». _

_Era un Potter que le empezaba a agradar._

* * *

**¡Hyu, hyu! Muchas gracias por leer x3!**

¡Muchas gracias a c**optesita, Acantha-27, kasandra potter, Luka36, sinideas, AishaUchiha, isicarmela, Moontsee VR, TeamAlejandra y Gelygirl** por sus reviews!

**Kasandra;** lo más curioso de todo es que el lío verdadero aún no empieza. ¡Y pronto vendrá, jajajaja! Deseales suerte, querida. Que lo peor está por venir. ¡Besos!


	7. Siete

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 7/**31

* * *

Ocurrió un tres de abril

Por:

PukitChan

**7**

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos mientras observaba atentamente al hombre que se encontraba interrogado. Era el sexto auror que habían encontrado desde que, un mes atrás, el escuadrón completo había desaparecido. Aun así, pese a los resultados obtenidos, no parecía que estuvieran cerca de resolver el caso. Todos los aurores tenían la misma historia: habían salido en una misión, los atacaron en una emboscada. Después de eso su memoria estaba en blanco. Ella sabía que era común sufrir breves periodos de amnesia luego de un ataque particularmente peligroso, pero ése no era el principal problema. Había un detalle.

_Un pequeño e inquietante detalle. _

—Señor Abercrombie, hemos comprobado que recuerda perfectamente su vida. Sin embargo, ¿me podría decir el nombre del auror que lideraba la misión?

Tal y como Hermione lo esperaba, el muchacho se tocó la cabeza, aún vendada, y frunció el ceño. Ella casi podía ver la manera en la que el hombre se esforzaba por encontrar un nombre y un rostro, pero algo en su mente parecía impedírselo.

—No… no recuerdo. Lo siento.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior. Todos los aurores interrogados tenían el mismo problema. En su mundo, no parecía haber existido Harry. No obstante, Hermione deseó mantener la esperanza cuando realizó la pregunta que nunca creyó escuchar de los labios de alguien, mucho menos de los propios.

—Señor, ¿usted sabe quién es Harry Potter?

Entonces, con sus enormes ojos, Euan Abercrombie la miró, totalmente confundido.

—Nunca en mi vida he conocido a alguien que se llame Harry Potter. ¿Fue él quien atacó al escuadrón?

Hermione cerró los ojos y negó.

—Es la peor victima —murmuró.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer :O!**

¡Muchas gracias a **Acantha-27, dragon de mala fe, Moontsee VR, lucas1177, lisicarmela, xonyaa11, Kuroneko1490, AishaUchiha, Aeryn G, TeamAlejandra, coptesita, kasandra potter, Luka36 y Guest** por sus reviews!

**Kasandra; e**s que cualquiera se puede aprovechar de este Harry. ¿Y quién sería Draco Malfoy si más adelante no lo hace, de una manera en la que le guste a Harry, ajajajaja? Bien, es bueno que tengan suerte, porque sin duda la van a necesitar. MUCHA. ¡Gracias, besote también!

**Guest;** ¡gracias por leer la historia! Uy, ya comenzaremos a ver los problemas, sip, sip. ¡Saludos!


	8. Ocho

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 8/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**8**

Harry nunca, ni siquiera con su memoria intacta, había entendido cuán poderoso era. Por supuesto, gran parte de lo que había logrado se lo debía a sus amigos y a sus experiencias de vida, pero nunca pareció entender su propia fuerza. En circunstancias normales, aquello no era un problema: Harry era capaz de dominar su propia magia. Sin embargo, Draco pronto descubrió que aquella ignorancia, podía ser sumamente peligrosa. Ahora entendía por qué, a partir de cierta edad, educaban a los niños a controlar sus poderes.

El primer estallido de magia ocurrió cuando Harry, nervioso, empezó a hacerse demasiadas preguntas sobre su pasado. _¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué le habían hecho?_ Aquello obtuvo como resultado un par de ventanas destrozadas.

Durante su segundo estallido, la magia de Harry arrojó a Draco contra la pared, dislocándole el brazo, cuando éste intentaba explicarle cómo se habían conocido. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Harry se asustó tanto que no importó cuántas disculpas le suplicó a Malfoy: simplemente se sentía como un completo monstruo.

Cuando Scorpius vio a su padre lastimado, corrió hacia él a punto de llorar. Al ver aquello, el ver a Scorpius tan afectado y la mirada de recelo que Draco le lanzó (la de un padre preocupado que estaba dispuesto a todo por cuidar a su hijo), Harry lo comprendió.

_Él no podía estar ahí._

Si su magia había sido suficientemente fuerte para lastimar a Draco, no quería imaginarse qué pasaría con el pequeño Scorpius si se exponía a uno de esos estallidos.

—Me voy —anunció, y estaba seguro de que Draco no intentaría detenerlo.

* * *

¡**Muchas gracias por leer! :0!**

¡Muchas gracias a **Acantha-27, Luka36, Guest, Moontsee VR, TeamAlejandra, AishaUchiha, Kuroneko1490, coptesita, Izlandi, GrySly, kasandra potter** por sus reviews!

**Guest;** sin duda, lo hemos montado, jajajaa xD. Gracias.

**GrySly;** sería buena idea, al fin que a los dos les agrada y preocupa Harry, sin importar cuánto lo nieguen. Alguien tiene que dar el brazo a torcer. ¡Aunque debo decir que estoy disfrutando del forma drabble! Muajaja.

**Kasandra;** ufff, tendremos que esperar para ver eso, pero se irá aclarando. ¡Lo prometo! Gracias!


	9. Nueve

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 9/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**9**

Draco, efectivamente, no detuvo a Harry cuando éste decidió marcharse. Las razones se limitaban a una sola persona: Scorpius. Y, sin importar cuán loco sonase, Harry lo comprendía a la perfección. Si él tuviera un hijo (¿lo tendría?) haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en su poder para cuidarlo. Y ciertamente, exponerlo a un amnésico paranoico con problemas para controlar su magia, no era una manera de protegerlo.

—Llegarás a la mansión Malfoy. Allí hay alguien que te llevará a Londres... después de eso, dudo mucho que tengas problemas para encontrar ayuda. Lo más probable es que muchos estén volviéndose locos buscando tu paradero.

—¿Alguien? —preguntó, más interesado por saber quién lo recibiría en la mansión.

—Astoria —aclaró—. Sabrá qué hacer. Puedes confiar en ella.

—¿Tú confías en ella?

Draco levantó su ceja y sonrió de lado.

—Por supuesto que confío en ella, Potter. Es la madre de Scorpius —al notar la expresión de Harry, Draco continuó—: ¿Por qué te sorprendes? No tienes recuerdos, pero no eres estúpido, ¿verdad? ¿O creías que había hecho yo solo a Scorpius? Más adelante, si te sueltan, te puedo explicar el tema de las abejas y las flores.

Harry se sonrojó, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa al rubio.

—Cállate —musitó y a Harry le sorprendió la familiaridad de la palabra—. No lo esperaba, eso es todo.

—¿No esperabas lo obvio?

Harry inhaló mientras intentaba entender cómo era posible que, pese a sus riñas, se sentía como si hubiera recuperado una parte de su vida.

—Pues... —exclamó Harry, incómodo—. Gracias por...

—¡Harry!

Scorpius llegó corriendo. Tal vez Draco no lo detendría, pero un Malfoy sí quería hacerlo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ü ¡Y gracias por las casi 100 reviews! °w°!**

¡Muchísimas gracias a **Luka36, Moontsee VR, xonyaa11, AishaUchiha, mani, Acantha-27, Kuroneko1490, sinideas, kasandra potter, GrySly y a AnataYume** por sus reviews!

**Mani**; no es tan terrible como parece, de verdad xD ¡Muchas gracias!

**Kasandra**; ¡quizás Scorpius salve el día! ¡Gracias!

**GrySly**; Draco no es muy persuasivo, pero Scorpius sí. ;) ¡Gracias!


	10. Diez

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 9/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**10**

Scorpius Hyperion se trataba, definitivamente, de un Malfoy de pies a cabeza.

Pequeño, encantador y alegre, para Harry no podría existir una persona más diferente a Draco y a la vez tan similar. Mientras que el mayor era callado, taciturno y sarcástico, Scorpius era la muestra perfecta de la felicidad. Ambos tenían unos profundos ojos grises, pero allí, donde los de Draco eran fríos, los de Scorpius eran cálidos.

A veces, cuando Scorpius lo miraba, Harry se preguntaba cómo lo habían criado para que el niño fuera de esa manera. Quizás el agradable temperamento lo había heredado de su madre y ella fuera una mujer que siempre sonreía. A Harry le causaba una infinita curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de persona sería Astoria? Intuía que alguien agradable, como en el fondo lo era Malfoy. Porque una persona desagradable no podría criar a alguien como Scorpius, ¿verdad?

—¡No te vayas, Harry! —exclamó el niño, aferrándose a sus piernas con tanta fuerza y haciendo un puchero tan adorable que Potter, a sabiendas que se dejaría convencer cuando no necesitaba hacerlo, se agachó para verlo.

—Ey, Scorpius, no te preocupes. En cuanto todo esté bien, si tu padre lo permite, vendré a visitarte otra vez, ¿bien?

A Scorpius le gustaba el calor de su madre cuando lo besaba en la frente, los abrazos furtivos de su padre, la mansión de Francia donde vivían y el color verde de los ojos de Harry.

—¡Aprenderemos magia juntos! ¿Verdad que puede quedarse, papá?

Y como buen Malfoy, Scorpius siempre esperaba que las cosas se hicieran a su manera. Por eso sonrió cuando Draco entornó los ojos.

_Había ganado._

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer (~owo)~ ¡Gracias por los más de 100 reviews! **

**¡**Muchas gracias a** MMDD, Luka36, TeamAlejandra, ItziaGleekb, Acantha-27, sinideas, lisicarmela, Moontsee VR, AishaUchiha, xonyaa11, Mani, lucas1177, The darkness princess, GrySly, dragon de mala fe, Krisshya, Guest **por sus reviews**!**

**Mani; **¡Gracias!

**GrySly;** ¡Scorpius tiene un gran poder! Y bueno, aún no puedo dar detalles de eso. xD ¡Gracias!

**Guest; **¡sin duda alguna, Scorpius tiene el encanto Malfoy! El pequeño es todo un Slytherin en potencia. Creo que por eso es imposible que Harry no lo ame, LOL. ¡Gracias**!**


	11. Once

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 11/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**11**

Todo inició como una broma de pésimo gusto que, poco a poco, fue transformándose en un preocupante problema. Ahora, casi sin planearlo, su mente unía los detalles que en su momento la habían extrañado, pero a los cuales no les había dado importancia.

«_¿A qué Harry te refieres?»_ le había preguntado Hannah Abbott, dos meses atrás cuando Hermione había visitado el Caldero Chorreante. En aquel momento Hermione considero que, estando tan ocupada, era normal que una mujer distraída como lo era Hannah le preguntara eso. Luego había sido Seamus cuando le cuestionó cómo se escribía _Potter. _Y ahora que lo pensaba, también había sido Neville, porque la había mirado confuso cuando Hermione le pidió una planta medicinal para Harry.

Habían sido instantes que podían confundirse como casualidades. Sin embargo, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mientras más información intentaba encontrar al respecto, ésta parecía escabullirse silenciosamente, de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ginny, colocando una mano en su hombro. La aludida volteó su rostro y esperó encontrar un poco de consuelo en ella, algo que le dijera que no estaba enloqueciendo. Sin embargo, Ginny ladeó su rostro y esbozó una sonrisa cálida, una que le decía que no ocurría nada—. Merlín, estás muy pálida. ¿Han ocurrido problemas en el Ministerio?

Aquella simple pregunta logró que cientos de alarmas se dispararan en la mente de Hermione antes de mirar a Ginny con una expresión incrédula.

—¡Ginny! —gritó.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella, asustada.

—¡Dime quién es Harry Potter!

Uno, dos, tres segundos. Ginny apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño.

—¿Algún fan del equipo de quidditch?

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! :-)**

**Muchas gracias a The darkness princess, AishaUchiha, Mani, TeamAlejandra, ItziaGleekb, Izlandi, Acantha-27, Krisshya, lucas1177, kasandra potter, HOLA1, Moontsee VR, Luka36, Aeryn G,dragon de mala fe por sus reviews!**

**Mani; **Y créeme, lo puede ser aún más. ¡Abrazos y gracias!

**Kasandra;u**fff, es una lata cuando pasa eso, gracias por todas las molestias que te tomas para dejar un review nwn. ¡Puedes dividir espacios en tu corazón para Harry y Scorpius! No les importará xD. ¡Gracias, besos!

**Hola1: **Jum, ya viene otro más xD ¡Espero que las sigas disfrutando, gracias! -3-


	12. Doce

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 12/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**12**

Harry se removió, incómodo. Hasta ese momento la mirada que Draco había dirigido hacia su persona era más bien una de indiferencia. No obstante, la que ahora le mandaba era atenta, una que analizaba cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos y les daba una explicación.

Era extraño ser el centro de su atención.

—Deja de mirarme —pidió agobiado, cuando no pudo resistirlo más—. Estás consiguiendo hacerme sentir aún más estúpido de lo que ya me siento.

Malfoy levantó la ceja y Harry tuvo que resistir el impulso de pedirle que no lo hiciera. Draco, que era una persona difícil de leer, increíblemente poseía unos gestos que parecían transmitir todo lo que pensaba en menos de unos segundos.

—¿Estás diciendo que _yo_ parezco _estúpido_ cuando sostengo una varita, Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Hasta ese momento, solo había visto a Draco usando su varita una vez para arreglar un vaso que, accidentalmente, Scorpius había tirado al suelo. Draco había hecho aquel movimiento tan natural y simple, que Harry se había sorprendido más con ello que con ver cómo se arreglaba _mágicamente_ el vaso.

—Scorpius tiene razón en algo —murmuró Draco, sacando de una alargada y vieja caja una varita—, tienes que aprender a controlar tu magia. No voy a permitir que uno de tus estallidos dañe a Scorpius.

—¡Entiendo eso! —exclamó Harry—. Pero ¿es necesario que use una varita?

—Lo es —respondió, dándole la varita que estaba entre sus manos—. Toma, ésta te funcionará.

—¿Me… _funcionará?_

Draco resopló.

—Las varitas escogen al mago, Potter.

—¿Por qué ésta me escogería?

—Porque en el pasado ya lo hizo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Alguien adivinó de qué varita estamos hablando? ;)**

Muchas gracias a **Luka36, coptesita, Acantha-27, The darkness princess, xonyaa11, Moontsee VR, Annilina, Aeryn G, Mani, Krisshya, Azul y Amarillo, Izlandi, AishaUchiha, AnataYume y Kasandra Potter** por sus reviews!

**Mani;** vaya que no. Hay muchos más involucrados en este lío que iremos resolviendo. ¡Gracias!

**KasandrA;** ufff, el hechizo aún tardará en aparecer, pero cuando lo haga, muajaja. ¡Nunca he leído ese fic! Lo buscaré, gracias por el nombre. Jejejje. ¡Muchas gracias, beso!


	13. Trece

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 13/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**13**

Había momentos en los que la añoranza llenaba su alma. No podía recordar nada de su vida y era aterrador darse cuenta de que, en realidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su nombre fuera Harry Potter. Así lo había llamado aquel rubio, pero, ciertamente, cualquiera hubiera podido haberlo encontrado bajo la lluvia y darle otro nombre, convenciéndole de que era real.

No desconfiaba de Draco. Más bien, era inseguridad hacia sí mismo. A veces, mientras miraba la ventana y su distracción fluía, Harry se preguntaba si se merecía haberlo olvidado todo. ¿Y si en realidad fuese una mala persona? ¿Y si alguien, en un intento desesperado de defenderse de él, había encontrado como única opción el borrarle los recuerdo? ¿_Y si _la vida que llevaba… era mala? ¿De verdad habría alguien allá afuera buscándolo desesperación? ¿No sería, entonces, egoísta de su parte el haber decidido quedarse un poco de tiempo más con los Malfoy? ¿Y si había matado a alguien y por eso…?

—Deja de pensar, Potter.

—¿Uh?

—Deja de pensar —repitió pausadamente la voz de Draco—. No vas a conseguir nada con eso. Además de mojar mi biblioteca, por supuesto. Aquí hay libros invaluables.

—¿Mojar? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y siguiendo con la mirada el movimiento de la mano de Draco. Fue cuando Harry notó que a su alrededor una suave nevada empezaba a llenar de nieve el piso del lugar—. ¿Cómo…?

Draco lo miró y por primera vez, Harry le vio esbozar una sincera sonrisa dirigida hacia él.

—No toda la magia es peligrosa, Potter. A veces… —susurró—, a veces también crea cosas maravillosas.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nuestros chicos se están acercando cada vez más. **

**Gracias a Acantha-27, anahi tezuka, dragon de mala fe, xonyaa11, Moontsee VR, AishaUchiha, Annilina, AnataYume, Izlandi, Luka36 y Kasandra Potter por sus reviews!**

**Anahí; **jejeje, es bueno saber que un fic produce esa sensación. Siempre es lo que se intenta. ¡Muchas gracias, hasta luego!

**Kasandra; **Sí es la varita de Draco, pero el por qué la tiene es algo que pronto veremos, muajajaja. Oh, gracias por darme quién lo está publicando. ¡Un beso enorme, querida!


	14. Catorce

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 13/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**14**

Era abrumador sentir lo que estaba sintiendo y, si era sincero consigo mismo, daría cualquiera cosa para evitarlo. Su corazón latía desbocado mientras Harry suplicaba que aquello no fuese notado.

—Estás demasiado tenso —susurró una ronca voz muy cerca de su oído. Harry reprimió el impulso de girar su rostro para comprobar si la presencia de Draco de verdad estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo como se sentía—. Tienes que relajarte o esto no resultará.

Harry quiso sollozar. ¿Cómo demonios esperaba Draco que se calmara cuando sentía su respiración chocar contra su nuca y el calor de sus cuerpos fundirse como uno solo?

—Estoy relajado —reprochó, cuando finalmente encontró su voz.

—No lo estás —aseveró Draco, deslizando su mano hacia la de Harry. Éste tembló cuando sintió la palma del rubio rodear la suya mientras le ayudaba a sostener, adecuadamente, la varita que hacía poco le había dado—. La tensión está acumulándose en tus dedos. Necesitas suavizar tu agarre. Es una varita, Potter, no una espada.

Los dedos de Draco se ciñeron sobre los de Harry. El moreno cerró sus ojos un momento mientras sentía su mano ceder a los movimientos que le eran indicados. La calidez de aquellos dedos lo impresionó. En realidad, todo lo que era Draco parecía impresionarlo.

—Quizás olvidaste tus memorias —siguió susurrando Draco, colocando la otra mano sobre el hombro del moreno—, pero la magia es parte de tu vida, es una habilidad con la que naciste, como respirar. No necesitas recuerdos para controlarla. Simplemente debes sentirla y dejarla fluir.

Harry se sonrojó al sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo.

—_Accio _—musitó.

Y funcionó.

* * *

¡**Muchas gracias por leer! n/n Adoré escribir esto.**

Muchas gracias a l**isicarmela, xonyaa11, AishaUchiha, Moontsee VR, Acantha-27, TeamAlejandra, coptesita, Luka36, Aeryn G, kasandra potter** por sus reviews!

**Kasandra;** jajajajaa, cuando hiciste esa descripción de Harry, debo admitir que lo imaginé de una forma bastante... uhm, curiosa. A Draco no le molestaría tener esa imagen mental. LOL. ¡Gracias! xD


	15. Quince

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 15/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**15**

«Astoria:

No te atrevas a hacer uno de tus agradables comentarios sobre lo que a continuación voy a comentarte. Tengo un problema que se está escapando de mi control. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que la energía de Scorpius es suficiente para alguien como yo. Necesito que por una vez en tu vida, entiendas la situación en la que me encuentro.

Scorpius, al parecer, se ha encaprichado con un inquilino desagradable. No se aleja de él más de tres pasos y grita de tal forma que ha empezado a cansar a los elfos. Esta estadía se está volviendo intolerable para mi tranquilidad. Así que **debes** contactar con Hermione Granger. Hazle saber que si está buscando algo, está aquí, aprisionado por Scorpius. Dile que si no quiere que le haga algo, que se lleve a ese idiota de esta mansión. Confío en tu discreción.»

* * *

«Querido:

¡Te leo agitado! ¿Qué clase de cosas tienes pensado hacerle a este inquilino? ¿Tan alterado te tiene? ¿Tan guapo es? Quiero conocerlo, debe ser una buena persona si Scorpius se ha encariñado con él. Pero, por todos los magos, Draco Malfoy, por tu propia seguridad, no permitas que mi Scorpius descubra cuán retorcido es su padre. ¡Recuerda los hechizos silenciadores!

¿Hermione Granger? ¿Te refieres a la mujer del Ministerio que pelea absurdamente por los elfos y su libertad?»

* * *

«Astoria:

No seas ridícula, mujer. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos insanos tienes? ¿Los suficientes para hacerte olvidar a la insufrible cerebrito de Granger? ¡Dile que el imbécil de Harry Potter está aquí!»

* * *

«Draco:

¿Harry Potter? ¿Así se llama tu inquilino? ¿Es amigo de Hermione Granger?»

* * *

Draco no respondió.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia! :D!**

Muchas gracias a **Moontsee VR, Acantha-27, Kuroneko1490, AnataYume, coptesita, Izlandi, The darkness princess, TeamAlejandra, AishaUchiha, dragon de mala fe** por sus reviews!


	16. Dieciséis

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 16/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**16**

El elfo miró alrededor. Las brujas y los magos que veía, estaban ignorándolo. ¿Quién le prestaría atención a un elfo doméstico? Ciertamente, no muchos. No entendía cómo era posible que su ama, la señora Astoria Malfoy, lo hubiera mandado asegurando que Hermione Granger se detendría a mirarlo para cuestionarle si se encontraba en libertad.

Tinky no creía que eso fuera correcto.

—¿Estás esperando a tu amo?

El elfo se sobresaltó, pero miró hacia arriba. Un hombre se arrodilló frente a él y miró directamente a los enormes ojos del elfo que, desconfiado, apretó la carta que la señora Malfoy le había encargado.

—Tinky no tiene por qué informar a un desconocido las órdenes de su ama.

—Por supuesto —explicó el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa. El elfo frunció su ceño, sin creer que esa expresión fuera sincera.

—¿Me puedes contestar algo sencillo? No tiene que ver con tus órdenes —aseguró el hombre, empujando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz—. ¿Sabes quién es Harry Potter?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo el elfo, asombrado—. Hace mucho tiempo liberó a un elfo de mi familia. ¡Dobby! Y el amo Draco ha hablado sobre —Tinky cerró sus ojos, repentinamente cansado, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado—, sobre… Harry… Potter.

—¿Sobre quién? —insistió el hombre con voz amable.

—Harry… Harry… Po-tter…

El hombre rió y, aprovechando que el elfo había cerrado momentáneamente los ojos, le quitó la carta que la criatura tenía en sus manos. Al incorporarse, Tinky volvía a mirarlo con una expresión confundida.

—¿Señor?

—Gracias por entregarme la carta de Astoria Malfoy. Dime, ¿sabes quién es Harry Potter?

—No conozco a ningún Harry Potter, señor —contestó.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ü Y muajajaja. ¡Gracias por los 200 comentarios para esta pequeña historia!**

**¡Muchas gracias a Kuroneko1490, dragon de mala fe, The darkness princess, sinideas, coptesita, Acantha-27, Luka36, kasandra potter, lisicarmela, Krisshya, Mani, AishaUchiha, Moontsee VR, xonyaa11, TeamAlejandra, Izlandi y a GrySly por sus reviews!**

**Kasandra; **Draco tiene un particular humor y adoro transmitirlo y me encanta, jajaja. ¡Gracias!

**Mani; **No por nada Astoria también fue y es parte del imperio Malfoy, jejeje. ¡Gracias!

**GrySly;**alguien sabe cómo actuar, eso está pasando Ö ¡Gracias!


	17. Diecisiete

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 16/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**17**

Hermione parpadeó asustada mientras intentaba recordar la primera vez que vio a Harry. No lo conseguía. Por más que suplicaba recordar detalles de Harry antes de sus quince años, estos se perdían en la oscuridad. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras susurraba el nombre de su amigo. No podía olvidarlo, ella no podía…

—Alto —susurró, bajando sus manos—. Harry… Potter…

Un recuerdo pareció alejarse de ella a medida que pronunciaba aquel nombre. Entonces, Hermione lo entendió. Se levantó y empezó a andar por su alcoba buscando un pergamino y tinta. Cuando lo encontró, cuando consiguió dejar de temblar, empezó a escribir una carta. Jamás en su vida habría creído que tendría que escribir una carta _para esa persona, _pero Hermione sentía que se que estaba quedando sin opciones. Si necesitaba recurrir a _él_, ella lo haría por Harry.

—¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estás?

La mujer gritó "_en la habitación_" mientras se detenía. Si su teoría era correcta, quien se acercaba debía mantener sus recuerdos intactos. Esperaba que sí.

—¡Hermione! —dijo Ron entrando en la habitación y abrazándola—. ¡Hola! ¿Qué sucede? Tú y Har…

—¡No lo digas! —gritó Hermione, aferrándose a los brazos de su esposo—. ¡No!

—Hermione… ¿qué pasa? —dijo, tocando los hombros de su esposa para separarla y verla a los ojos—. ¿Estamos hablando de Harr…?

Ella cubrió la boca de Ron y negó. Miró hacia el pergamino, murmurando un _accio_ no verbal. La carta flotó hacia ella y se la entregó a Ron. Él, al leerla, comprendió todo.

—¿Para quién es la carta?

Ella agachó su mirada.

—Para alguien que nunca olvidará a Harry.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Gracias a L**uka36, Lizzy Lopez, Moontsee VR, coptesita, Kuroneko1490, Aeryn G, dragon de mala fe, Acantha-27, AishaUchiha, Luisina, Mani, AnataYume, Kasandra, TeamAlejandra y Krisshya** por sus reviews!

**Luisina;** juajua, falta por descubrirlo, creeme. ¡Gracias!

**Mani;** alguien se dará una vuelta a las cosas. XD ¡Saludos, gracias!

**Kasandra** (¿verdad que eres tú?); ¿tú teoría iba por donde está yendo la historia ahora? O: Por ahora esa historia está en espera, pero haré lo posible por continuar. ¡Gracias!


	18. Dieciocho

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 18/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**18**

—…y cuando sea más grande, podré ir a Hogwarts. ¿Sabes qué es Hogwarts, Harry? ¡Es un castillo enorme donde aprenderé muchos hechizos de magia! Papá dice que seré un Slytherin y podré ser el mejor, aunque mamá dice que yo no soy una serpiente. Pero yo no entiendo por qué mamá dice eso, porque yo soy un niño y no una serpiente. ¿O será que en Hogwarts me enseñarán a cambiar de forma? ¡Eso es, Harry! ¿Verdad que por eso lo decía mamá?

Harry, sentado en el césped junto a Scorpius, rió. El más pequeño de los Malfoy había decidido que era una buena idea acampar a las afueras de la mansión mientras le relataba hasta el más ínfimo detalle de su vida. Para asegurarse de que su día fuera un éxito, Scorpius había conseguido que los elfos les dieran dos tabletas de chocolate.

—Pero no le digas a papá, Harry —susurró Scorpius, mirándolo con seriedad—. Él dice que el chocolate no es bueno a estas horas, pero mamá siempre me daba una de estas tabletas.

—Será nuestro secreto —aceptó Harry, guiñándole el ojo, logrando que el niño recarga su cabecita rubia en su pecho, al momento de abrazarlo. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir ridículamente rápido. No tenía mucho tiempo conviviendo con los Malfoy, pero aquello parecía haber sido siempre su _lugar._

—¿Te quedarás con nosotros? —preguntó Scorpius en un murmullo mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos—. Quiero que te quedes. ¡Hasta papá quiere que te quedes!

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza. Él también quería quedarse.

_Aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo para siempre._

* * *

**¡Aquí está el héroe de la historia, el pequeño Scorpius! xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Muchas gracias a Moontsee VR, AishaUchiha, Acantha-27, Annilina, The darkness princess, Kuroneko1490, coptesita, Perla, AnataYume, dragon de mala fe, Izlandi, Luka36, Kasandra Potter y TeamAlejandra ****por cada uno de sus reviews!**

**Perla;** (*3*) hola, qué gusto verte por estos lares. xD ¡Te quiero! *0* Y muajaja, me dedicaré a las cosas breve… eso no se leyó bien. xD ¡Gracias!

**Kasandra;** ay, creo que Hermione siempre sabe de Harry mucho más de lo que debería. Sobre todo por la última línea. ¿Quiénes son tus sospechosos? ¡Me gustaría saberlo! ¡Gracias!


	19. Diecinueve

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 18/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**19**

Astoria frunció el ceño, ofendida.

-Podrías intentar confiar en mí un poco más, Draco. ¡El aviso fue entregado a Granger!

-Esto no es normal, Astoria -replicó Draco, con su rostro envuelto en las llamas. Astoria, de pie frente a la chimenea, se preguntó por qué Draco insistía en ese ridículo tema-. El que tú hayas olvidado a Potter… ¡El que Granger y ningún Weasley estén aquí para reclamarlo!

-Draco… quizás el clima y ese amante tuyo te están afectando demasiado. ¡Ya te dije que no conozco a ningún Harry Potter! ¡Tu madre tampoco! ¿No sería mejor que tú y Scorpius volvieran a Inglaterra?

-No se trata de… -Más antes de que pudiera concluir su oración, una lechuza familiar entró por el balcón de su despacho. La reconocía por el listón alrededor de su cuello: era del servicio privado de mensajería mágica de Francia.

-¿Draco?

-Hablaremos después, Astoria -dijo él, cerrando la comunicación y acercándose a la lechuza que, obediente, le entregó la carta antes de partir. Draco desenrolló el pergamino. Había una caligrafía que no le era familiar, pero sí su modo de expresarse. Mientras más leía la carta, más comprendía la gravedad de la situación. De pronto, Draco entendió que haber encontrado a Harry, no podía ser una casualidad.

-¡Papá…! -gritó Scorpius, entrando mientras jalaba la mano de un avergonzado Potter-. ¡Anda, papá, dile a Harry que debe quedarse!

-Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry, confundido.

-Nos vamos -repitió justo en el momento en el que un elfo asustado aparecía, anunciándoles que las barreras mágicas de la mansión estaban siendo atacadas-. ¡Nos vamos! -gritó-. ¡Ahora!

**¡Es ahora cuando huyo de sus maldiciones! xD ¡Gracias por leer! **

**¡Muchas gracias a ****xonyaa11, Moontsee VR, Acantha-27, sinideas, AishaUchiha, The darkness princess, Izlandi, kasandra potter, Luka36 y TeamAlejandra por sus reviews!**

**Kasandra; **oh, cariño, créeme que sonaste tan malvada como yo. Debe ser esto lo que sienten ustedes cuando hago uno de mis giros argumentales XD, Bueno, es que los Malfoy y Potter deben ser una familia toda feliz y me encanta. ¡Uh! Nop, nop. El viejo Dumby no es XD ¡Gracias!


	20. Veinte

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 20/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**20**

Durante un largo tiempo, su vida privada había dado mucho de qué hablar. Lo gloria y el respeto hacia los Malfoy se había esfumado junto con la muerte de Voldemort. Y aunque no le sorprendía, era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Inclusive cuando amó a Astoria, no le preocupó. Su mujer era fuerte y se lo había demostrado.

Pero todo aquello cambió cuando Scorpius llegó a sus vidas.

El pequeño niño de risa contagiosa se había ganado el corazón de Draco sin siquiera intentarlo. Había bastado sentirlo entre sus brazos para entender que sí era posible amar hasta darlo todo de sí mismo. De repente, aquel pasado oscuro que había creído aceptar, comenzó a avergonzarlo. Todas esas responsabilidades de su futuro por las que nunca se había preocupado, le aterraron durante noches enteras, pensando en cómo podría afectar a Scorpius.

Cuando en _El Profeta_ apareció el primer artículo sobre Scorpius, describiendo venenosamente sobre qué le depararía en el futuro, fue cuando Draco tomó la decisión de mudarse a Francia.

Sin el oscuro pasado que Draco cargaba, Astoria y él pudieron criar a Scorpius libremente. El niño nunca escuchó hablar de magia oscura, apellidos, mortífagos o asesinatos.

Sin embargo, a veces el miedo aún despertaba a Draco durante las noches. Sabía que algún día Socrpius recibiría su carta de Hogwarts y si así lo querría, iría a esa escuela a conocer en los libros de Historia de la Magia, cómo su padre había tomado las decisiones equivocadas.

—Llegamos —murmuró Draco, incitando a los otros a abrir los ojos. El traslador de emergencia había funcionado—. Estamos en Inglaterra. En la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D ¡Excelente fin de semana!**

Muchas gracias a L**uka36, Acantha-27, lisicarmela, Moontsee VR, AishaUchiha, Annilina, LizDe-Chan, Ancipitis Obsessio, dragon de mala fe, sinideas, kasandra potter y a AnataYume** por sus reviews!

**Kansandra;** eh, que hay que crear suspenso para que cuando llegue el ataque, éste sea del modo más traumático posible, jajaja. Aunque espero no estar pasandome (ni pasarme) con el drama. xD ¡Gracias!


	21. Veintiuno

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 21/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**21**

Ron recostó con suavidad a Hermione en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea. Al mirarla y tocar su frente, pensó en todas esas situaciones que había tenido que soportar por tener cómo amigos a Harry y a él. Sin duda, debió ser muy difícil para ella.

—Tranquila —murmuró en su oído al verla removerse, inquieta—. Todo se resolverá. Las cosas volverán a su sitio. Te lo prometo.

En el instante que tomó la mano de Hermione, el timbre de la entrada se escuchó. Instintivamente, Ron sujetó su varita mientras se incorporaba, caminando lo más silencioso posible hasta la puerta. Tenía que estar preparado para la peor de las situaciones. Tenía que hacerlo por Harry y Hermione.

Apretó sus labios, recargándose sobre la puerta. Del otro lado reinaba un sepulcral silencio, normal por la noche, pero inquietante. Sabía que las barreras mágicas le habrían impedido el paso a todo aquel que fuera un potencial enemigo, pero aun sí debía asegurarse. Con cuidado, sujetó el picaporte, haciéndolo girar. El movimiento fue rápido: Ron abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que colocaba su varita en el pecho de quien estuviera allí; no obstante, su visitante también sabía batirse a un duelo porque, con la misma rapidez, tenía otra varita apuntándole.

—Baja tu varita, Weasley —susurró la masculina voz—. No soy el enemigo.

Ron dudó aquello, pero obedeció. Entrecerró los ojos y, con un ademán cansado, invitó a pasar al otro. Draco Malfoy se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo indiferente.

—¿Dónde está Granger? Vine a verla a ella.

Ron resopló, cansadp.

—Ella ya no lo recuerda. Pero te dejó esta nota.

* * *

***Música de impacto* ¡Chan, chan, chaaaan! Pueden odiarme durante los próximos seis días. Lo harán, lo sé. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Muchas gracias a Moontsee VR, AishaUchiha, Acantha-27, xonyaa11, AnataYume, Luka36, Krisshya por sus reviews!**


	22. Veintidós

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 22/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**22**

«Durante la guerra, pocos se atrevían a pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort: quienes lo hacían, eran enemigos. El hechizo tabú que se creó alrededor de ese nombre, abarcó a toda Inglaterra. Bastaba con susurrarlo para que los Mortífagos localizaran donde estaban. Lo que ha ocurrido con Harry, presiento, es una versión contraría, usando como base aquel hechizo. Al igual que con el original, el tabú giraba alrededor del nombre de Harry Potter. Al pronunciarlo, uno se encontraba con los efectos de un _obliviate_ liberado masivamente.

En un principio, fue probado en las personas que tuvieron un contacto con Harry, como Neville. Cuando el hechizo fue expandido, ocurrió durante el ataque al escuadrón de aurores que comandaba Harry. Indudablemente, aquello fue una trampa. No sé dónde está Harry ahora y sé que tú eres la última persona que quizás quiera ayudarnos, pero estoy desesperada.

Malfoy, por favor, ayuda a Ron a encontrar a Harry y al causante de todo esto. No sé cuánto más dure en mi memoria el recuerdo de Harry, pero Ron, que estuvo fuera del país durante el ataque al grupo de aurores, no ha padecido los efectos. Tú te mudaste a Francia desde hace varios años y estoy segura de que Harry aún está en tus recuerdos.

Ayúdanos. No por mí, ni por lo que ocurriría después. Te lo suplico por la amistad que formaste con Harry, por esas cartas que a veces se mandan. Sé que lo hacen, aunque Harry nunca me lo haya dicho. Lo sé, porque durante años, vi cómo su mirada cambiaba cuando hablaba de ti y ahora no puede ocultarlo.

Por favor.»

* * *

**Aquí todos decimos: "Ooooh" xD. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Gracias a** lisicarmela, AishaUchiha, xonyaa11, Ancipitis Obsessio, Moontsee VR, Mani, Acantha-27, nerey, kasandra potter, Krisshya, Luka36, AnataYume **por sus reviews!

**Mani;**¡ahora queda en manos de los que menos lo esperan, jejeje! ¡Gracias!

**Kasandra; **con Harry fuera de sus memorias, debe ser complicado no tener en quién más apoyarse. ¡Gracias, beso!

* * *

Hoy es un día importante.** ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Alexander, mi pequeña estrella! ¡Te quiero!**


	23. Veintitres

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 23/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**23**

Harry estaba nervioso. En ese momento y bajo la atenta mirada de Astoria Malfoy, se sentía intimidado. Ella era bellísima y sonreía de la misma manera que su hijo. Había mucha dulzura en su voz. Harry entendía perfectamente por qué Draco la había escogido como su esposa, aunque no comprendía la sensación de tristeza en su interior.

—¡A Harry le gusta también el chocolate, mamá! —afirmó Scorpius, sentado en las piernas de su madre. Astoria lo escuchaba atentamente mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su hijo—. ¡El mismo que a nosotros!

—¿Tu padre sabe esto, Scorpius? —preguntó Astoria, divertida. El niño, pillado por sorpresa, se hizo bolita en el regazo de su madre, dibujando su mejor expresión de borreguito a medio morir.

—Es un secreto —susurró—. No le dirás, ¿verdad que no, mamá?

—Puedo guardar el secreto—afirmó, mirando a Harry, quien se sonrojó ante su escrutinio. Sin embargo, aquello no duró demasiado, porque Astoria miró hacia su izquierda, como si hubiera escuchado algo importante—. ¡Tinky! —Un elfo, al oír el llamado de su ama, apareció—. Lleva a Scorpius a su habitación. Anda, cariñ, despídete de Harry —incitó la dama, mirando el puchero que hacía al correr y abrazar a Harry, dejándose llevar. Segundos después, y para sorpresa de Harry, Draco y un hombre pelirrojo entraron a la habitación.

El desconocido lo miró sorprendido y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Harry —susurró.

—No…

—No lo intentes, Weasley —intervino Draco—. Perdió la memoria. Además, estás aquí por otra razón: saber quién causó todo.

—¿Tú lo sabes? —preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió.

—Estoy casi seguro.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Últimamente la página ha estado en contra del fic. xD Aunque actualizo, ¡no aparece en la página principal! ¿Han estado llegando las altertas? D: Espero que sí. ¡Y estamos a casi los 300 reviews! OMG. O_O ¡Gracias!**

Muchas gracias a A**cantha-27, Moontsee VR, Mani, AnataYume, Iziagleekb, LizDe-Chan, Azul y Amarillo, AishaUchiha, dragon de mala fe, Luka36, kasandra potter, xonyaa11** por sus reviews!

**Mani****;** es nuestra Hermione. ¡Siempre encuentra una forma de solucionar el problema! ¡Gracias!

**Iziagleekb****;** uff, es feo eso. Espero que la recuperes pronto. ¡Sí, también me sorprende lo rápido que ha pasado este mes, pero ya estamos en la recta final! :D ¡Muchas gracias, beso!

**Kasandra;** en realidad, puede que haya detrás de esto algo confuso, pero sin duda pronto se sabrá, porque nuestra historia está por terminar y bueno, espero que sea bien, jajaja.


	24. Veinticuatro

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 24/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

24

Harry tenía un recuerdo confuso e incoherente. Este recuerdo, no obstante, apareció en su memoria desde el momento en el que pisó la mansión Malfoy. Era como si el lugar guiara el camino que debía seguir. Su recuerdo empezaba en un lugar parecido: una mansión. A su alrededor había piedras, esculturas destruidas y una serie de voces que gritaban su nombre. Harry se veía a sí mismo sosteniendo su varita, señalando a alguien. Ese _alguien_ era una sombra difusa en su mente, pero sonreía.

—Es tentador, ¿no lo crees, Potter? —susurró la voz de ese alguien, como una caricia mortal—. Sobre todo por el rumor que ha estado corriendo últimamente. ¿Te imaginas _cuán_ grande sería la humillación de Draco Malfoy y su bastardado si se supiera todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes? Ni siquiera está aquí y te encargas de _avergonzarlo._

—No digas estupideces —escupió Harry, aunque su mano tembló.

—¿Dices que son _estupideces_? ¿Qué me dices de ti manándole cartas, hablando con él en secreto? ¿Qué me dices de todas esas veces en las _que afirmaste aceptar cualquier_ condición que te impusiera?

—¡Cállate!

—Oh, sí, Potter. Es tan fácil ponerlos bajo las más crueles de las críticas… y el niño, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Scorpius?

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

—Pero sería tan fácil _permitirlo. _Nadie resultaría lastimado. Unas simples palabras y todo el mundo te habría olvidado. Si no saben quién eres, si todos te olvidan, ¿por qué habrían de escribir y lastimar a los Malfoy? No serías nadie y ellos no estarían _expuestos_ por _tu causa. _Basta con murmurar el _tabú… _

Silencio.

—Solo di que _sí…_

* * *

**¿Qué había dicho antes? ¿Qué me iban a odiar estos días? xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer y los más de 300 reviews!**

¡Muchas gracias a **Moontsee VR, lisicarmela, AishaUchiha, Mani, coptesita, LizDe-Chan, Acantha-27, Azul y Amarillo, Izlandi, AnataYume, Luka36, Melissa, Kasandra Potter **por sus reviews!

**Mani;** no lo dirá. Aún. Lo sé, eres libre de odiarme, jajaja. Gracias.

**Melissa; ¡**Hola, gracias a ti por leer y el review! :D Aunque espero que te haya sorprendido para que el interés no se olvide, jajaja.

**Kasandra;** tiene que resolverlo. Ey, que debe haber un feliz final. Aunque no lo prometí en realidad... xD Nah, bromeo. ¡Gracias!


	25. Veinticinco

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 25/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**25**

Cualquiera diría que en Inglaterra no había ocurrido algún suceso en los últimos tiempos. En realidad, el mundo seguía avanzando sin alguien llamado Harry Potter y el comprobarlo era perturbador. Draco tensó sus labios mientras escuchaba a Weasley hablar. La voz del pelirrojo era monótona, como si estuviera pronunciando el discurso de algún funeral. A su lado, Harry lo escuchaba distraído. De vez en cuando fruncía el ceño, confundido. Draco no estaba seguro para quién de ellos resultaba más difícil.

—Hermione fue la que me habló del hechizo tabú y me impidió seguir pronunciando el nombre. ¿Y dices, Malfoy, que sabes quién fue el causante de todo esto?

—El hechizo tabú lo creó un mortífago.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —cuestionó Ron. Draco entornó los ojos.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de los viejos tiempos, Weasley? ¿De cómo el Señor Tenebroso se alojaba aquí, en esta mansión, trazando gran parte de sus planes? El hechizo tabú se desarrolló entre estas paredes. Quizás la misma persona que lo creó es quien lo está modificando. Sin embargo, el hechizo tiene una consecuencia: puede matar al que lo manejarlo. Es necesaria una gran cantidad de magia para invocarlo.

—¿Y por qué eso es algo malo? —preguntó Ron, impaciente—. ¡Si muere ese idiota, desaparecerá el hechizo!

—No funciona así, Weasley. El tabú está diseñado para que, en caso de morir la persona, el hechizo siga su trayecto.

—¿Entonces…?

—El que lo invocó debe revertirlo.

—¿Y sabes dónde está?

Draco no dijo nada, pero abrió una puerta hacia una habitación solitaria.

—Quizás en el mismo lugar donde estuvo la primera vez que se convocó ese hechizo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Muchas gracias a ****lisicarmela, xonyaa11, Mani, coptesita, Acantha-27, Kuroneko1490, AishaUchiha, Izlandi, Moontsee VR, Luka36, dragon de mala fe, kasandra potter por sus reviews!**

**Mani; **Jaajajaja, bien podría ser eso en realidad. ;) ¡Gracias! Abrazos!

**Kasandra; lo** sé, esto es peor que las luces de navidad enredadas. xD Pero llegaremos a la solución. ¡Gracias!


	26. Veintiséis

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 26/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**26**

La habitación en la que se adentraron, era tenebrosa. Ron, el pelirrojo que Harry había estado mirando con curiosidad, parecía listo para atacar o defenderse en cualquier momento. Draco, no obstante, se limitó a avivar el fuego oscuro que oscilaba en una vieja chimenea.

—Ésta esa la única manera de entrar allí—murmuró Draco, ofreciéndoles a cada uno un puñado de polvos flu—. Está protegida por demasiados hechizos. Pero sin entramos, no sé a qué tengamos que enfrentarnos.

—Podría ser una trampa —dijo Ron, acercándose a Harry—. Hermano, esto no es _normal_. Vámonos. Encontraremos la manera de...

—No es una trampa —refutó—. Ron, si de verdad eres mi amigo, confía en esto, por favor. Draco dice la verdad.

Enojado, Ron tomó los polvos. Aguardó a que Draco gritara el destino que los deparaba. Era un lugar que Ron no conocía, pero que decidió pronunciar porque el idiota de Harry había gritado lo mismo en cuanto Draco desapareció. Los imitó. Segundos después, al abrir los ojos, Ron estaba parado en la chimenea vieja de otra mansión. Se trataba de una mansión en ruinas.

—Yo… —tartamudeó Harry—, he estado aquí.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

—Veo, Potter, que recuerdas nuestro último encuentro —susurró una voz que provocó en Draco un intenso escalofrío—. Algo que no deja de ser irónico, porque aquí fue donde aceptaste que todos te olvidaran… que _tú_ _olvidaras _a todos, gracias a aquel triste tres de abril…

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Esa fecha… _esa ridícula fecha… _

—¡¿Dónde estás, cobarde?! —gritó Ron.

—Muriendo —susurró la voz—. Y nadie puede detener el tabú. Es demasiado tarde ya…

* * *

**El nombre de la historia tiene su razón de ser. De verdad que sí. xD ¡Gracias por leer! **

¡Muchas gracias a **Evilies, Acantha-27, FanFiker-FanFinal, Moontsee VR, xonyaa11, lisicarmela, AnataYume, Cyan Reed, dragon de mala fe, Luka36 ** por sus reviews!

FF_FF; gracias por la enorme cantidad de reviews para la historia. Me quedé en la mitad de las respuestas. Mañana, sin falta, sigo contestando. ¡Besos, mi te quiere!


	27. Veintisiete

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 27/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**27**

No fue premeditado. De hecho, ocurrió tan rápido, que Draco y Ron apenas consiguieron reaccionar. Harry corrió a través de la mansión en escombros; cuando logró llegar a lo que antes había sido una habitación, su cuerpo tembló. Allí, sentado en una esquina, un hombre de lentes tenía las manos hundidas entre su cabello. Levantó el rostro en el momento exacto en el que Draco y Ron llegaron. El hombre estaba demacrado y escuálido. No había rastros de vida en él. Sus facciones cadavéricas y su sonrisa maniaca se dirigían a Draco.

—Tu familia acabó con la mía —dijo desgarradoramente—.Tú escapaste para reconstruir la tuya. Lo sabía porque las conversaciones que mantenían en las chimeneas de la mansión, estaban conectadas directamente con la de aquí. El Señor Tenebroso lo hizo para que supiera del éxito de mi hechizo. Lo escuché todo. Cuando huiste de Inglaterra. Cuando hablaste con la que fue tu esposa sobre cómo Potter se acercó a ti y te negaste a acercarte porque él te traería de regreso…

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Ron, pasmado, dirigiéndose a un pálido Harry.

—Hace unos meses —Sonrió satisfecho el hombre—, encontré la forma de enviarte una nota donde amenazaba a Draco y a su hijo. Tus aurores me encontraron y viniste a matarme… pero estabas lastimado. Es una pena que no recuerdes. Draco te había herido… y tú querías _olvidar… _él es el verdadero culpable.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Rabastan Lestrange convulsionó. Sus palabras murieron en un mar de sangre que brotó de su boca.

_…__y su magia estalló junto con su cuerpo, creando un destelló que los cegó._

* * *

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAA. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡**Muchas gracias a A**cantha-27, xonyaa11, coptesita, AishaUchiha, Moontsee VR, lucas1177, FanFiker-FanFinal, Mani, kasandra potter, Luka36, AnataYume, Krisshya, dragon de mala fe **por sus reviews!

**Mani; **más o menos se supo, ¿no crees? Un poquito más a la verdad :D

**Kasandra; **mis absurdas analogías te hicieron reír \0/ ¡Gracias!


	28. Veintiocho

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 28/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**28**

_Tres de abril_

—No lo haré —declaró Draco. Su expresión tensa miraba fijamente a Harry.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Potter, intentando acercarse.

—¿Todavía preguntas "_por qué"_? Es porque se trata _de ti._ Me fui de Inglaterra para que Scorpius no fuera juzgado por mis estupideces en el pasado. ¡Y no regresaré por ti! No expondré a mi hijo a tu estúpida fama, Potter.

—¡No los juzgaran! —exclamó, desesperado—. ¡Ustedes pertenecen a Inglaterra! ¡Algún día Scorpius irá a Hogwarts!

—Eso es distinto —murmuró Draco, sobando su frente y cerrando sus ojos. Estaba cansado.

—¿De qué manera?

—Él llegará como un Malfoy. Eso es algo que no puede evitar —Tras unos minutos de silencio, como si estuviera asimilando el peso de sus propias palabras, Draco levantó su rostro y susurró enojado—: pero le evitaré cualquier humillación que le ocasione estar relacionado con _El héroe _—Había tanto enfado en sus palabras, que Harry lo miró realmente lastimado.

—¿De eso es de lo que se trata? —preguntó y su voz había sido reducida a un suspiro—. ¿Dirías que sí… si yo no fuera _Harry Potter? _¿Aceptarías si solo fuera una persona cualquiera?

—Potter… a ti ni siquiera te gusta ser reconocido. Y las cosas serían _aceptables_ entre nosotros si no fuéramos tú y yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

— El estar juntos no es _admisible_ para nadie —pronunció—. Y Scorpius quedará fuera de esto. Creo que lo has entendido, ¿verdad? No debes volver. No quiero que regreses aquí. Y no, no puedes volver a ver Scorpius. Él es pequeño y logrará olvidarte…

**-x-**

Harry abrió los ojos, asustado.

_Recordaba… pero ya __**nadie**__ lo recordaba a él…_

* * *

_"Si no puedo salvarte, estoy dispuesto a caer contigo"_

_—Reloj de arena_

* * *

**Ah, ¿ya pasaron los seis días que me iban a odiar? LOL ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

_¡Muchas gracias a __**xonyaa11, lisicarmela, Mani, Acantha-27, Moontsee VR, lorna, Izlandi, dragon de mala fe, Cyan Reed, kasandra potter, Luka36, Krisshya**__ por sus reviews!_

**_Mani;_**_de hecho, fue precisamente el pasado de Draco y Harry lo que llevó a idear el plan del tabú a Rabastan. ¡Gracias!_

**_Lorna;_**_uhhhhh. Yes! XD _

**_Kasandra; _**_jajaja hubo muchas apuestas, pero nadie llegó a él. xD ¡He disfrutado mucho escribir esta historia! Gracias :D _


	29. Veintinueve

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 29/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**29**

Desesperado, Harry corrió por los caminos de Diagon. A su alrededor, lo único que hallaba eran personas desconfiadas que se preguntaban por qué ese hombre desconocido, de aspecto triste y desquiciado, estaba allí.

Potter sintió su estómago contraerse mientras lo recordaba todo: cómo Rabastan Lestrange había borrado su memoria y él, sin saber quién era, había encontrado el camino para regresar a Draco, libre de su pasado. Pensó en el retorcido plan y en la manera en la que, con su último aliento, Rabastan había dejado a Harry solo en esa mansión en ruinas. Cuando consiguió regresar a Londres, Harry buscó a Ron y a Hermione, pero estos no sabían quién era. Lo miraron preocupados y Hermione inclusive le ofreció ayuda.

_Ellos no recordaban que eran parte de su familia. _

Y ahora, angustiado, comprendiéndolo todo, quería encontrar a Draco. Necesitaba verlo. ¿Él también lo habría olvidado? ¿Qué haría Harry? ¿Cómo podría decirle que lo amaba, cuando Draco ni siquiera podría recordar su existencia? Él necesitaba…

—¡Ten cuidado! —vociferó una voz, que detuvo el corazón y los pies de Harry. Había chocado con alguien, que lo miraba con sus preciosos ojos grises como si fuera una basura.

—Draco… —musitó Harry, y el aludido lo miró, enfadado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó amenazante—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Harry sintió cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

_No lo recordaba. _

—¿Sucede algo, querido? —preguntó una voz. Astoria, acompañada por un niño rubio sonriente, miró a Harry curiosamente—. ¿Quién es…?

—¡Harry! —gritó Scorpius, soltándose de su madre y corriendo para abrazarlo. Harry se aferró desesperadamente a Scorpius, derramando unas lágrimas sobre su hombro.

—Scorpius… —sollozó.

* * *

_"Él nunca se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible... haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección"_

—Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

* * *

**¡Scorpius es el héroe de esta historia! ¿No lo dije desde un inicio? ;) ¡Muchas gracias por leer estos últimos drabbles!**

¡Muchas gracias a **Krisshya, FanFiker-FanFinal, Mani, Acantha-27, AishaUchiha, lucas1177, Luka36, alexis, Moontsee VR, AnataYume, dragon de mala fe y Guest **por sus reviews!

**Mani;** creo que Draco no sabe medir las consecuencias de sus palabras. No sabe. :( ¡Gracias!

**Alexis; ¡**Gracias! Y ¡NO! ¿De dónde surgió eso de que Scorpius es hijo de Harry y Draco? Tiene una madre xD. Astoria. ¡Gracias!

**Guest (uuuh); **Harry se pasa de inocente o quizás de buena persona, como sea no es lo que esperaba de su vida uwu. ¡Yo creo en el felices por siempre de ellos! Gracias :D


	30. Treinta

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 30/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

30

Harry, aún con los ojos húmedos, se separó para sujetar el pequeño rostro de Scorpius. Sollozó de alegría al comprobar que recordaba la primera vez que había visto esos bonitos ojos grises, espiándolo detrás de un sofá mientras mantenía una conversación con Draco.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Scorpius, sujetando con sus manitas la cara del mayor—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

No tuvo tiempo para responder. Hubo un grito de parte de alguien, justo en el momento en el que una mano se aferró a la ropa de Harry y lo forzó a ponerse de pie, azotándolo contra una pared. De soslayo, Harry alcanzó a ver cómo Astoria alzaba entre sus brazos a un sorprendido Scorpius, envolviéndolo para que no viera nada.

—¡Papá! —alcanzó a gritar Scorpius—. ¡Es Harry!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Harry comprendió lo estaba sucediendo: al mirar hacia el frente, unos ojos grises, fríos y furiosos, lo miraban fijamente. Draco estaba enojado y era fácil comprender por qué: ante los ojos del rubio, Harry era un perfecto desconocido que había abrazado sin razón a su preciado hijo. Sonrió y bajó el rostro. No le importaba ser golpeado por Draco. Al menos, si lo odiaba, si en Draco nacía ese sentimiento, podrían volver a iniciar su historia… porque así fue como se conocieron.

Sin embargo, no ocurría nada.

Al levantar la vista, descubrió a Draco con el puño en alto. Lo miraba, aguardando a que sus miradas se encontraran. Cuando ocurrió, el puño de Draco se estrelló contra el estómago de Harry, quien se inclinó por el dolor.

—Lo golpeo porque se trata precisamente de Potter —respondió Draco, reconociéndolo.

**Queridos lectores: Soy una romanticona ñoña sin remedio. Les aseguro que ellos estarán bien y ¡Scorpius rompió el tabú! ¿Alguien deduce cómo lo hizo? :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos mañana en el último capítulo! :D ¡Los quiero!**

Muchas gracias a T**he darkness princess, Luka36, Krisshya, FanFiker-FanFinal, xonyaa11, Moontsee VR, Kuroneko1490, Acantha-27, coptesita, AnataYume, AishaUchiha, Izlandi y Dragon de mala fe** por sus reviews!


	31. Treinta y uno

**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto por simple placer y diversión.**

**Reto: **Una historia creada a partir de drabbles de 270 palabras. Un drabble por día durante un mes. Eso nos da… ¿31 drabbles durante septiembre, incluyendo este día? Sip. 31.

**Drabble: 31/**31

* * *

**Ocurrió un tres de abril**

Por:

PukitChan

**31**

Hermione levantó entre sus manos a la pequeña Rose. La niña, emocionada por la altura, rió mientras miraba con sus enormes ojos azules a su mamá, estirando sus bracitos para tratar de alcanzarla.

—No puedo creer que ya tenga un año —murmuró ella, mirando a su esposo.

—No puedo creer que _ya_ haya pasado un año —dijo Ron. Hermione ladeó su rostro al escucharlo, pero sonrió con ternura y comprensión, antes de acercar a su pecho a Rose.

—Harry es feliz.

—¡Sé que lo es! —exclamó Ron, enrollando entre sus dedos uno de los rizos rojos de su hija—. Es solo que no acabo de entender cómo es posible que…

—¿Que esté con Malfoy? ¿Que Scorpius lo quiera tanto?

—Todo —dijo—. Cuando olvidamos a Harry, ¿sabes? Nunca imaginé que fuera justamente el hijo de Malfoy quien lo salvaría.

—El tabú se modificó para que olvidáramos a _Harry Potter_, al mago. _Al héroe_. Scorpius, al haber crecido fuera de Inglaterra, nunca conoció ni escuchó de Harry, no de esa manera. No sabía quién era. Él lo conoció como una persona cualquiera. Por eso, cuando el tabú se completó, cuando ya nadie podía recordar a _Harry Potter_, Scorpius lo rompió al pronunciar su nombre. Él sí lo recordaba… como _Harry. _Como el amigo de su padre al que quería tanto.

Ron hizo una mueca que provocó una nueva risa de Rose.

—¿Y por eso los invitaste al cumpleaños de Rosie?

—Lo hice porque son nuestra familia. Si Draco aceptó regresar a Inglaterra con todo lo que implicaba ser la pareja de Harry, nosotros también podemos hacer un esfuerzo. Mira, allí vienen.

Ron miró hacia donde su esposa indicaba. Allí, entrando por el patio, un emocionado Scorpius brincaba frente a Draco y Harry, este último parloteando incansablemente y tomando la mano de Malfoy, quien solo sonreía. Estaban felices.

_Ellos, realmente, eran felices._

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Solo espero que no se besen frente a mí, otra vez.

Y Hermione sonrió.

* * *

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR POR TODO EL ÁNIMO BRINDADO PARA LA HISTORIA!**

¡Hemos llegado al final de "_Ocurrió un tres de abril_"! Y Draco, Harry y Scorpius también lo lograron, ¿sabes? Y estoy muy feliz por como cierra esta historia.

No puedo creerlo, pero es cierto. Me es extraño escribir esta despedida cuando todos los días de este mes los he estado saludando, pero sí, finalmente acabó. Es satisfactorio para mí poder haber llegado a este punto luego de estos 31 drabbles. Parecía una meta lejana, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estamos aquí.

Este fic, como dije al inicio del mes, empezó como un autoregalo por mis primeros dos años en el fandom de Harry Potter. Si soy sincera con ustedes, nunca pensé que esta historia pudiera tener tanta aceptación. Ha sido emocionante ver cómo ha crecido la historia, lo que he podido transmitir y completar una historia con un límite tan breve.

**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus ánimos!** Saben perfectamente que si he llegado hasta aquí, ha sido gracias a todo ese ánimo que día con día, se toman el tiempo de brindarme. Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que han estado aquí, creyendo en mí desde el inicio, a los lectores que aparecieron de vez en cuando, a los que se fueron uniendo al avanzar de la historia, a los seguidores y a todos esos lectores silenciosos que pasaron y se tomaron unos minutos para leer. Gracias por toda la paciencia en la montaña rusa que fue esta historia :D

**¡Muchas gracias por los más de 420 reviews para esta historia a lo largo de este mes! **Cada palabra suya, cada maldición, entusiasmo o risa siempre me emocionó muchísimo, más de lo que imaginan.

¡Muchas gracias a **Kuroneko1490, Acantha-27, Aeryn G, kasandra potter, coptesita, Gabriela Cruz, Luka36, lisicarmela, xonyaa11, alexis, ItziaGleekb, Moontsee VR, AishaUchiha, erynea, Izlandi, LizDe-Chan, Gelygirl, dragon de mala fe, TeamAlejandra, sinideas,lucas1177, GrySly, MMDD,AnataYume, The darkness princess, Mani, HOLA1,Krisshya, Azul y Amarillo, Annilina, anahi tezuka, luisiana, Lizzy Lopez, Perla, Ancipitis Obsessio, nerey, Melissa, Evilies, FanFiker-FanFinal, Cyan Reed, lorna, Sempi-sama, Lyra, MIKU D' JURI **por cada uno de los reviews que se tomaron la molestia de dejar para esta historia!

**Mani; **¡mi palabra se cumple! ¡Muchas gracias por todo! :D

**Lorna; **bueno, me gustaría continuarla, pero es muy satisfactorio haber concluido esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias, saludos!

**Miku D' Juri; **¡hola! Es bueno ser de esa manera, significa que aún puedo sorprenderlos después de tanto tiempo, jejeje. Este fanfic ha sido interesante de redactar, más que nada por la limitación de palabras. Gracias por seguir durante todo este mes la historia y animarte a dejar un review para la misma. :3 ¡Gracias, saludos! :D

**Lyra; **¡Gracias por este mes! Sin duda, es difícil soltarlo, es mi bebé u.u ¡Gracias a ti, un beso!

**!Siempre es un placer coincidir con tantísimas personas, de formar amistad, de conocerlos un poquito más. Gracias por acompañarme, una vez más o por primera vez, en este pequeño proyecto. Ojalá podamos encontrarnos otra vez!**

¡Queridos, muchos abrazos de oso, besos y lo mejor de lo mejor, de parte de **la escritora perdida, PukitChan**! Hasta entonces:

**~TRAVESURA REALIZADA~**


End file.
